


Kisses in the dark

by JewelOfForest



Series: Idiots Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: FP sees an unexpected sight





	1. Chapter 1

FP loved his son, and he more then knows he hasn't been the best father. Hell, he probably hadn't been a good father most of the time. He was going to make up for it, no matter what. Which is why he didn't say much when he got home to see jughead and sweetpea making, a movie playing softly in the background. Instead of blowing up, he calmly asked them what's going on. FP was more then angry at sweetpea touching his boy but blowing up at them is only going to push jughead away. He'll be damn before he makes that mistake again.

Jughead was at a lose for words. A big change from usual but how do you tell your dad 'Sorry, time got away from us, so i forgot to stop making out with my boyfriend before you got back. You see I'm bi, and betty broke up with me as we both realised we're better as friends'. Where to begin?

Sweetpea wasn't a man of many sweet words and he knew he wasn't good enough in FP eyes. He also knew it wasn't too personal, FP just wanted a better life then a serpents life for jughead. Hell, he did too. Sweetpea loves jughead, of course he wants the best life for him. As well as that, he won't let him get hurt. Leaving him would hurt jughead, and sweetpea didn't want to anyway. He's staying with him, no matter what FP says. And if FP hurts him, then forget all the respect he has for him. Sweetpea will fight him, as no one gets to hurt Jughead. Not while he's around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP learns more something new about jughead, and has to deal with new change

FP waited patiently for either of them to start talking but clearly Sweet Pea wasn't going tell unless Jughead said so, and Jughead was just frozen. Guess it's up to him then. "Juggie, i know i haven't been the best dad, but i promise you can tell me anything about you and I'll do my best to understand and listen. I won't lie and said there won't be times, I'll storm off and won't be back until i calmed down. I'm not going to pretend I'm better then i am, but i will always listen once i come back. Just talk to me and I'll try my best to do so"

In that moment Jughead could see how much his father had changed. In the past, it would of been how FP wanted it or the highway, which he would of done again if he had to. Not that Sweet Pea would let him be homeless again, but Jughead expected he would have to be if his dad found out about them. To have him find out, and be willing to listen meant so much to him. He didn't want to lose his dad again after finally getting to a good place with him, and not only was he proud of how he turned his life around, Jughead was now also proud how hard he work and was trying to be a better dad. And maybe he could lie, maybe FP would go along with it, but his dad deserved better, as does Sweet Pea. "Well, firstly me and betty broke up a few weeks ago. We both realised we're better off as friends. I started spending more time with Sweet Pea. I already knew i was bi, so realising I like Sweet Pea wasn't a surprise. At least, not too much" Jughead jokes, trying to lighten the mood. "Then I started spending more time with him, and then somehow we ended up realising we were basically dating so we made it real."

"Actually it was Toni who made us realise." Sweat Pea added, not because he wanted FP to know they both were too obvious to see each other's feelings, but to let him know they have the support of the young serpents. 

FP sighed, rubbing his face. He didn't like Jughead getting more involved with serpents, but he couldn't deny Jughead was much happier now. "Okay boys. I won't lie and say i like this completely, but as long as jughead keeps out of trouble, then i won't try to stop this." Same rule, jughead already had with his friends, but maybe now there's not just friendship on the line, Sweet Pea would try harder to keep Jughead out of trouble. Not likely tho, that boy of his tends to find trouble easily, just like his dad. 

"Yeah, yeah dad. I'll try" Jughead smiles, glad to know he has his support. Things would be okay, just as long as he could stay out of trouble. But the moon is more likely to turn bright pink before Jughead doesn't find trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little story of mine. It is done for now, but maybe if you really want i can write sequel of FP having to deal with them getting into trouble. (It's jughead, trouble will happen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i hope you liked this and my view of the characters. I was going to do this as one big but i decided it would flow better in two halfs. I'll hope gets the next half up soon. See ya then.


End file.
